


there's only ever been one god

by lmanbard



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 0 or 100 there's no in between, Dissociation, Dream pulls out all the tricks, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Guilt, Intimidation, No one's having a good time, Threats, Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tubbo needs a hug, Tubbo-centric, Villian Dream, character dream is a lying liar who lies, dude Dream is either scarily good-natured or just plain scary, this is why i think no one came to visit for so long, tubbo angst, tubbo is just plain not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmanbard/pseuds/lmanbard
Summary: Dream tilts his head and then laughs. They can hear the smile in his voice. “When did I give you the impression that you could visit him? Me, give you the coords?” Dream shakes so hard with his laughter that he almost doubles over. “You only just got rid of him! No, no one visits the exile in his disgrace. Are you kidding me? That eliminates the whole point!”…What?“He said he’d punch you on sight. Like I already told you guys, he doesn’t want to see you. Can’t blame him, honestly.”[._.]Character Dream is a lying liar who lies and intimidates. Or, the reason nobody visits Tommy is because Dream has laid out very clear consequences.(Tubbo needs a hug.)
Relationships: Tubbo & Fundy & Quackity, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, dream & tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	there's only ever been one god

**Author's Note:**

> italics are tubbo's thoughts. buckle in y'all.

"Tubbo, thanks for exiling Tommy. I know it was a hard choice, but it was the right one. I don't like having to pressure you all the time, but with someone like Tommy here who just constantly stirs up chaos, I had to. And now I don't have to anymore!"

"Yeah," Tubbo says, staring at Dream's blank mask. There is so much inside of him, so many emotions tangled up in a nauseous ball, so many words that lump together into desperation. He stands still. He feels a little numb, but mostly horrified at himself. 

_I had to do what was best for L'manberg._

He feels cold. 

_I gave him so many chances and he could never be responsible enough to fulfill his duty!_ _He lied over and over! He doesn't understand what it's like to be responsible for a nation, for its peace and prosperity and healing. He doesn't feel that weight._

_He doesn't understand._

_(He doesn't understand me anymore.)_

"So yeah, I recognize you as a separate nation," Dream says. 

This is good. This is great, amazing even--Dream just recognized them! They are truly free & independent now. 

_This is the best possible outcome._

Tubbo just feels empty. It's supposed to feel like victory, but he's... hollow. 

"Is Tommy doing alright?" It slips out before he can stop it. Fundy and Quackity focus on Dream also, wanting to know, wanting to hear that Tommy will be all right. 

"Yeah, yeah, he is. I brought him to his new home, left him with some gear and some food. Plus Ghostbur is with him. He's fine." 

Tubbo nods, feeling slightly better. Just a little bit. 

"But he did seem really angry. He was talking trash about you, Tubbo. To be honest it really surprised me."

"That's fair," Tubbo finds himself saying after a beat. His body says the words, but his mind floats next to it, watching what's going on. "That does sound like him." 

"Yeah, but he seemed really sincere, really riled up. Even said he never wanted to see any of you again. But anyway, it's probably nothing. You're his best friend, Tubbo." 

"Yeah." 

Is he, though? _He said he never wants to see any of you again._ Tommy had never said anything like that seriously. 

Tommy must be really upset. 

Tubbo would understand if Tommy never returns, never slings his arm around Tubbo's shoulder or waves too hard at him again. 

“Can you give us the coords? Just so we can check up on him.” Fundy speaks up. 

“He’s got to be feeling awful,” Quackity muses, putting his hand on Fundy’s shoulder. They don’t look at Tubbo. 

That’s fair.

Dream tilts his head and then laughs. They can hear the smile in his voice. “When did I give you the impression that you could visit him? Me, give you the _coords_?” Dream shakes so hard with his laughter that he almost doubles over. “You only just got rid of him! No, no one visits the exile in his disgrace. Are you kidding me? That eliminates the whole point!”

…What? 

“He said he’d punch you on sight. Like I already told you guys, he doesn’t want to see you. Can’t blame him, honestly.” 

No, Tubbo needs to go see Tommy, to somehow make up for his actions. He didn’t think it was a mistake at first, but now he’s feeling like he messed up big time. There has to be a way to sneak out and see his best friend.

“We can’t _visit_ him?!” Quackity cries out, gesturing at the gates with his left hand. “Do you even understand what just happened? Tommy is clearly devastated!” 

“No, you can’t visit him,” Dream says like he’s talking to an exceedingly stupid two year old. They can feel his eye roll tangibly. “Your communicators are more than enough. I’m thinking about taking those away, too, or at least blocking him specifically.”

Fundy steps forward, tail lashing and ears flattened. “But you just took his entire home! He poured everything he is into this land, and you just tossed him out!”

“Actually, I think that was your fine president here.” Dream points lazily at Tubbo. “What a great man.”

Tubbo’s frozen in place. He can’t move. He feels very empty, which is not right--he should probably feel very broken and sorry right now--but he’s glad. He can already feel the lack of Tommy like a heavy stone around his neck. 

“Don’t try and deny your own role in this, Dream,” Fundy nearly screams. Quackity lays a hand on his shoulder and turns blazing eyes to Dream. 

“Tubbo wouldn’t have even dreamed of this if you hadn’t been threatening us the entire time,” Quackity says lowly. 

And he still did it anyway. Even though Tommy never would have given in.

Dream huffs and straightens. “As funny as all this useless anger is, you guys, I have to make this clear. Unfortunately, I can’t have you talking to Tommy in person or going by his new home. That would just ruin all the progress you’ve made by kicking his chaos and unrest out of your wonderful country. How else is his horrible influence supposed to fade? We’ve got to give it time. He doesn’t even want to see or hear from any of you right now, so it wouldn’t do any good to approach him. I don’t have to tell you guys how unreasonable TommyInnit is when he’s angry.”

Well, they can all agree on that. Still, they only relax a little bit. 

_Horrible influence?_ Tubbo almost keens. Tommy is so many good things that Tubbo will probably never be, and Dream doesn’t get to disparage that. 

“No one goes to him. No one even goes _looking_ for him. No one sends him more than one or two messages. If you do any of those things, I rebuild the walls and one of you dies. Do you understand?”

Dream tilts his netherite sword, and the sun glints too bright directly into their eyes. Suddenly, his mind is back in his body. Tubbo can’t look away.

Out of his periphery, Quackity’s fists turn white, but he grits out, “Yeah.” Fundy is holding back growls. 

“You guys have taken a great step forward today. I just don’t want that progress to be lost. I need to be able to trust you guys, okay?”

Tubbo manages to drag his eyes up to meet Dream’s horrible, horrible mask-eyes, and nods. It’s barely a dip, but it works. 

Dream smiles. The sword disappears, and he walks towards the gates. When he passes Tubbo, Dream nudges him with his elbow and gives him a thumbs up. Quackity and Fundy turn away from him, hissing to each other.

Tubbo feels like he might need to vomit. It’s that or curl up into a hole and never emerge. 

He settles for sitting down and almost suffocates under a blanket of guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if i could write a scene without dissociation that would be much appreciated brain
> 
> please leave a comment! i might continue this. maybe someone tries to visit & gets caught?


End file.
